Hetalia Fantasia
by The Omega Ghoulette
Summary: A novelization of the original animation. (I DO NOT own Hetalia Fantasia)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** All dialogue said by characters are taken from the subtitles from the original English Sub.

* * *

This is **Hetalia Fantasia**: a run-of-the-mill online game where people from around the world can adventure in a fairy tale-like world.

Today's story is about how the usual gang came together here...

* * *

"Germany! Japan! Sorry for being late!"

Italy ran with all his might to catch up with the two other nations who waited quite impatiently, especially Germany seeing that he was a serious man.

"You're late!" Germany shouted through gritted teeth.

Japan stared back at the Italian with a gaze of disappointment.

"S-s-sorry," Italy stuttered, apologetically. "I was just taking a short siesta, and before I knew it, it was this time."

Italy knew that he was really in for it now. Seeing Germany clenching his fist was the first sign that he was going to smash his face in, which he really didn't want. Instead, Germany demanded to know what the excuse was.

"How long were you going to make me wait?" he shouted. "I reached Level Fifty while I was waiting for you!"

"Ve... sorry... wait... Level Fifty... on the first day?" Italy was taken aback. Was Germany trying to make him look stupid?

Japan, the professional of reading the atmosphere, stepped in and decided to take Italy's side.

"Please calm down." he told Germany. "Italy didn't do this on purpose."

"Japan..." Italy beamed at his ally.

He felt glad. He was also relieved that his delicate skin wasn't going to be covered in bruises caused by Germany's iron fist.

"While we were waiting for you," Japan continued. "I was able to collect almost all of the rare items."

Japan felt quite pleased with himself as he announced this.

"I feel pretty useless..." said Italy as his grin suddenly turned upside down. "Is it really OK for me to follow you guys?"

Germany folded his arms and sighed, giving in. Let's just hope he doesn't get the puppy eyes involved, he thought.

"It's OK, since you were able to come." he said. "I will assess you so follow me properly."

"Okay!" Italy accepted.

He knew Germany could count on him; at least he let him off for being late.

* * *

The trio began their trek through the medieval-like village. Though they were unsure where to even go, they kept walking and waited for adventure to find them.

"This is my first time playing an online game," said Italy, cheerfully. "I'm getting excited!"

Germany goes through their roles one by one. He is a Blacksmith, useful for crafting new weapons. Japan is a Healing Priest, more useful than the average med-kit. Italy is an Adventurer, though he isn't the type that enjoys taking risks. But Germany knew that he must at least try and make an effort.

"Well, well, this seems to be a well-balanced party." said Japan, already knowing everyone's job.

If this game was set in the modern world, Germany may be the Engineer, Japan would be the Doctor and Italy... well, possibly the Cook, just in case. But there are more jobs like a Hacker or a Spy... Japan couldn't think of anything else.

On the other side of the path, two young girls, one with brown hair and one with blue hair, began conversing.

"Hey," said the brunette. "I heard they sell these really cute dresses in this country called Monaco not too far from here. Wanna see?"

"That sounds good," the bluenette squealed. "I want one with lots of frills."

The two friends giggled and rushed off to their destination.

Germany stared down at the floor whilst Japan stared straight ahead, both ignoring them as they walked past. No girl was going to stand in their way; they had a lot going on in their minds right now.

The second they were out of earshot, Germany immediately stopped in his tracks.

Something about those girls meant... danger?

"Hold on a minute..." Germany signalled to Japan.

"Y-Yes, what's the problem?"

Germany remained frozen to the spot, making Japan feel a little anxious.

"Doesn't something feel different?"

Japan thought for a second.

"It seems too... quiet." Japan answered.

"Quiet..."

Germany couldn't quite put a finger on the solution.

Suddenly, as if by magic, both of their brains sparked in unison.

"Ah! Italy's gone!" Germany shouted.

"You're right!" said Japan, panicked by the Italian's absence.

They both turned to find that the Adventurer had vanished out of the blue. How did they not hear his footsteps?

"Italy!" they both yelled but got no response.

They stopped when they realised what had happened. Italy had snuck out of the group and ran off to catch up with the girls. They almost forgot about Italy's flirting. Germany and Japan watched in despair as Italy used all of his charms on the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at the far side of the village - possibly in the middle of nowhere - a young man, who was also new to the game, was reading through a mysterious book. That book being full of spells and magic that hasn't been made official quite yet.

That man was Britain, the one who attempted to summon a demon from the depths of Hell only to accidentally summon Russia, it was also rumoured that he used black magic during the war against Germany.

Scanning through his book, he finally discovered his chosen role.

"Let's see... it looks like I'm a Summoner, and I can summon a cool looking beast by reciting a spell."

Pausing for a moment, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"What's this? It seems I'm pretty powerful!" said Britain, excited at the thought of being part of one of his favourite subjects.

Raising his hand in the air, he felt the sparkles of magic absorb into his palm and flow through his veins, sending small shocks of electricity at his fingertips. An orb of light formed which made his hand closed involuntarily. Strong rays of light shone through his skin, showing a sign that the magic was ready to be released.

Britain knew what spell he wanted, it better be a good one.

"COME, MY SUMMONED BEAST!"

He threw his hand forward, sending the orb flying at immense speed, so fast that it almost looked like a fireball. It landed in the middle of the field creating a giant golden tornado which spun so quickly that the ground was forming a crater and small chunks of earth were flying up into the atmosphere. A storm of wind was picked up quickly which nearly blew Britain's cape off though he managed to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

Britain stared in amazement at the spell in the process of working. Never in his life had he casted an extreme looking spell. This must relate to the power and strength of the beast that is yet to be born.

He wanted to faint, but he couldn't. Instead his eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. He was glad that he chose this role.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later, America, another new member of the game, stood with his head held high as he brandished a fully loaded pistol.

"How's this? Isn't it cool?" He exclaimed. "It's perfect for a Gunner like me!"

Britain, who had happened to be walking by, saw what America was babbling on about and sighed in annoyance to himself.

In America's possession wasn't just a small average sized pistol but the hugest gun that Britain had ever seen in his life. Not the whole thing... just the barrel - which was approximately the size (and weight) of a car!

Goodness knows how America was able to lift something twice his size and not break a bone or tear a muscle - though he had a lot of strength ever since he was a baby.

This weapon was upgraded a bit too much and looked stupidly ridiculous. Knowing America for many years, Britain always knew how over the top he can sometimes get.

"Don't you want one, too?" America asked, hoping to persuade the Summoner.

"No thanks!" Britain snapped disagreeably. "You're so childish being so happy over something like that."

A small pink and adorable unidentified creature sat upon Britain's head. The giant golden tornado was only able to create a beast that matched Britain's personality, seeing that he had a strong belief in mystical beings. It let out a small 'pyo' noise as it nestled into the Summoner's messy blonde hair.

"Besides," he continued, smirking at the Gunner. "Something so heavy and large as that would be a burden."

"What? Size is the best part! Look!" America gazed up at his beloved new weapon, not giving a care in the world what someone else thought.

The barrel of the gun drops to the ground, causing the earth to shake and narrowly missing Britain by an inch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Russia finally arrives for his first day after going through the stress of four hours of downloading, one hour of installation and two hours completing the tutorial.

"Have I kept you waiting?" he said apologetically to an unseen crowd. "Sorry for being late. My preparations took some time."


	4. Chapter 4

China was working at the store along with his assistant, Hong Kong.

It was a very busy day. So many new members have signed up today. The majority of them were running in and out of the shop trying to find the item they were looking for, only to find that they had very little money or it was out of stock. China couldn't help but take out his stress on the fellow nation.

"Hong Kong, healing potions are out of stock." China shouted. "Send a carrier pigeon over to Shanghai to secure more."

That was all he did all day, shout at him whenever products were running low and kept asking when the next carrier pigeon arrived or complained that all the pigeons were away.

"You people work too hard. I wanna go home soon." said Hong Kong, a little annoyed.

He wanted the day to go quickly so that he can call it a day and sign out of the game, leaving China to work the night shift for other online players that have different time zones.


	5. Chapter 5

New member, France spent most of the day exploring the village. He got so carried away that he ended up doing the most foolish thing he could think of... climb on top of a roof. Why? He wasn't sure himself.

"Everyone is so small!" he chuckled to himself.

He gazed down at the village below but all he could see was a blur.

"What's that?" Britain gasped. He happened to be passing by when he saw his rival performing his stupid stunt.

"Pyo?" the creature still on his head (now known as Pyo) felt a bit unsure at the discovery. Was this normal for humans to do such a thing?

"It's the entrance of the main character you've all been waiting for!" said France, breaking the fourth wall.

"Where is that voice coming from?" asked China, stepping away from the store wondering what was going on.

Russia appeared out of the blue, being one of the people to discover the Frenchman.

"I think from above. Look!" he pointed towards the so-called 'attraction'.

"Huh? From above?" said America, who also arrived to the scene.

"Big Brother is here! Big Brother's a little scared!" shouted France, fear only being seen in his eyes.

"On the tower?!" America yelled.

France wasn't just on a roof of a normal sized house or an apartment, or a castle (if there was one around) but the thin flagpole point of the tower.

From where Britain, China, Hong Kong (not sure where he came from), Russia and America were standing, France could be seen as a small dot - probably the size of a speck of dust.

"It's the world's Big Brother France!"

Luckily for the five of them, no one else bothered to run out of their houses to watch France. They were even surprised that not a single woman was around.


End file.
